Psicosis demoníaca
by Inannah
Summary: Maldecirás haber colocado por siempre esas flores en aquella tumba abandonada pues ellas serán la causa de tu nueva tortura. M por muertes y sexo.


**Autora**: _Siempre han dicho que para contar una buena historia hay que vivirla en menor o mayor grado. Pues entonces espero que esto sea una buena historia. La mayoría de los sucesos son medianamente reales ¿Por qué se los digo? No quieren saber, chicos._

**Disclaimer**: _Himaruya, confieso tomar tus personajes para torturarlos en mis historias. Lo siento pero el amor se basa en una obsesión que sólo haré para cumplir mi deseo. Momento, esto me suena a algo que alguien diría ¿Quién o qué podría ser_?

**Advertencia**: _Muertes. Sexo medianamente explícito. Terror._

**Pairing**: _Devil!USAxHuman!UK_

**¡AVISO!:**_ Por desgracias de la vida, mi Beta ha desaparecido de la faz de la Tierra y me veo obligada a pedir otra. ¿Habrá alguien que acepte tal sacrificio? Juro pagarle en carne, ok no. Pero puedo escribirle alguna historia si quiere _

-x-

Se arregla la bufanda que cubre su cuello. Una estela del suspiro condensándose por el frío revolotea y se esfuma tras unos segundos efímeros. Hace frío. El cielo avisa que pronto se pondrá a llover y descargará una tormenta.

Cierra y abre sus ojos verdes que brillan sobrenaturalmente en contraste al apagado gris del cielo. Aprieta con más fuerza el ramo de rosas y lirios blancos. _Los favoritos de él_. Aunque era una ironía fuera de lugar pensando que la blancura y pureza de aquellas flores eran quemadas por el fuego impetuoso que fue su hermano mayor.

Su estúpido hermano mayor que murió por protegerle a él del carro negro que iba directo a él.

_Que el cielo te guarde, estúpido hermano mayor. Dos años y sigo contando desde que se apagaron tus ojos y las carcajadas de tu risa ya se ahogaron en el silencio de la casa. Dos años y sigo contando desde que te fuiste en sacrificio, mi estúpido hermano. Tan idiota como para amarme de una forma que no tuvo que ser. _

Porque la declaración que hizo agonizante en el hospital lo dejó marcado para siempre.

¿Cómo había dicho que era todo esto?

Un sacrificio de amor.

Dentro de su cabeza, con tristeza se preguntaba si realmente había muerto no para salvarlo sino para verse libre de un amor que nunca iba a ser correspondido. Porque el amor entre hermanos era imposible. Arthur nunca le iba a corresponder.

Camina por el sendero de oscura tierra que separa el camino de los vivos de las camas de los muertos. Se dirige por experiencia sin ver los letreros con los nombres de los senderillos que cruzaban el lugar.

Hasta que lo vio.

"_Alfred. F Jones._

_1932-1950_

_Non Dráco Sir Mihi Dux_

_Váde Rétro Sátana!"_

La lápida gris y opaca, sin rastro alguno de flores y con único adorno el nacimiento de unas malas hierbas que parecieran quemadas, sin vida. No puede evitar detenerse y ver el abandono que tuvo ese chico que murió a tan corta edad. Observa el ramo que está en su mano derecha. Los lirios llenos de gotitas húmedas, las rosas brillando con dulzura. Saca una de cada flor y las deja con sumo cuidado arriba de la inscripción. A Scott no le va a molestar si saca dos simples flores para dársela a alguien que se hunde en el silencio gris de la indiferencia de sus familiares. Se persigna y sonríe con tranquilidad. La soledad de aquella tumba le causa un escalofrío, una especie de angustia irrefrenable. Se levanta de su posición y tras arreglar el papel terracota que cubría las flores por el aniversario de la muerte de Scott se va a su camino sin una nueva parada. Caminando con tranquilidad en la soledad de los vivos. Sin alma humana que lo acompañe.

Pobre Arthur.

Marcando su trágico destino por ignorancia.

Sus ojos azules brillaron aterradoramente entre las sombras de dos tumbas a medio caer, los ladrillos de la pared de las lápidas caían y las cruces yacían rotas en el piso negro y contaminado. Se acerca hasta donde estuvo Arthur y observa las flores puras, que ciegan y destruyen todo grado de oscuridad a su alrededor. ¿Podrían ellas borrarlo? Tener la suficiente fuerza como para volverlo blanco, destruirlo.

Acerca una mano hasta la rosa que se marchita instantáneamente formando una masa negra, arrugada y podrida. Tal vez no son suficientes para borrar una mísera pizca de su negrura, de su ser maligno. Toma el lirio que todavía no parece sufrir efecto alguno. Lo hace rodar entre sus negras uñas y observa al fondo del lugar como Arthur deja las flores en una tumba llena de otras flores. Frunce el ceño y una escueta sonrisa aflora entre sus pálidos labios.

El lirio se marchita y del pistilo los gusanos negros salen como una peste devorando cada parte del blanco, tomando el agua, saboreando la pureza, transformándola en oscuridad, en odio, en dolor. Observa con cierta curiosidad la belleza fuera de lugar de Arthur, solitario y brillante en medio de todo ese ambiente muerto.

El blanco brillando maravillosamente en el negro. Sus ojos verdes brillando y siendo el único color de la monocromática siesta eterna a su alrededor.

"_Scott Kirkland_

_1990-2012_

_Fuerte y valeroso hijo, gran hermano y amada persona._

_Te recuerda tu familia hasta el fin de los tiempos"_

Deja las flores con suavidad en medio de la lápida, los demás ya han ido a verlo. Las flores llenando el lugar haciéndole competencia al jardín botánico de Kew. Quizá ganándole en esplendor. Se queda en cuclillas observando el lugar donde descansa Scott. Tratando de imaginarse alguna vez ese rostro atractivamente fuerte dejando de lado todo su torbellino de emociones y relajar sus facciones, descansar y mostrar una tranquilidad que nunca había llegado a ver en vida. Arthur se queda unos minutos ahondando en los recuerdos familiares más entrañables. Se levanta cuando llega a uno en especial y se va, queriendo huir de él.

Se gira sin percatarse de que una sombra está fija en ella, observándole y escudriñándole con ojos de sangriento cazador.

Porque no sabe que su buen corazón ha de atraer a los peores peligros que puede imaginar.

No se da cuenta aún del error vital que ha hecho al preocuparse por aquella tumba donde reposan los gusanos envenenados. Por eso camina despreocupado hasta el portón del Cementerio General.

Voltea curioso cuando llega a la reja de fierro fundido antiquísima.

Ha jurado escuchar una risa. Unas tenebrosas carcajadas.

Pero no era nada. Trata de olvidar el escalofrío. Sigue de nuevo su camino hasta el auto negro que lo espera estacionado en la esquina.

-x-

Sus ojos fijos en la misma línea de Fisiología Humana que hace quince minutos. Intenta parecer normal pero no puede, un sentimiento asfixiante le recorre la espalda. Sabe que es imposible que alguien esté en la habitación pero se siente observado. Observado de una forma insana.

Se estira y tapa su rostro con las manos. Tal vez sea el cansancio por estudiar, tal vez el aniversario de la muerte de Scott le haya hecho mal, aún cuando hayan pasado una semana de eso.

Mejor se va a buscar un té y descansará un rato.

Se levanta y de reojo observa algo que le hiela la sangre.

Un rostro en la pared observándole fijamente.

Pestañea asustado y al abrir de nuevo los ojos no hay nada.

Ha sido su imaginación.

O por lo menos eso quiere creer.

-x-

_Le abraza, le muerde le penetra. _

_Gime y trata de alejarse con terror pero no puede soltarse aquella unión que luego se transforma en embestidas. Grandes y violentas embestidas que lo hacen sangrar. El dolor en su espalda no es nada con lo que siente entre sus nalgas pálidas y duras profanadas sin respeto alguno._

_Los ojos azules brillando en la oscuridad, besándolo, mordiéndole el labio, el cuello._

_Suelta un gemido cuando roza su próstata._

Abre los ojos de golpe.

Se sienta en la cama tratando de calmarse. Apoya su rostro en las manos ocultándolo.

Soñó que alguien entraba a su cuarto. O un algo. Un ser aterrador y de brillantes ojos azules se acercaba a él y le acariciaba. Le sonreía y podía ver los blancos y afilados dientes a centímetros de su rostro, exhalándose. Luego…

Suspira tratando de calmarse. Se pregunta por qué soñó eso.

Que el demonio lo abrazaba y aunque él luchara, el ser le inmoviliza y le araña, le muerde, le lame. Sus gemidos de terror eran ahogados por las carcajadas cuando lo penetran.

Porque soñó ser violado.

Ve la hora en su celular.

"06:20 am"

No va a poder dormirse, mejor se levanta y se va a duchar. Así por lo menos olvida el terror que le produjo ese sueño.

Enciende la luz, toma su toalla y ropa interior que saca del cajón y abre la puerta del oscuro pasillo para dirigirse al baño. Observa de reojo a su alrededor. No hay nadie.

El demonio se ha quedado sentado sonriente en su cama, mirándolo con diversión. Se lame uno de sus dedos ensangrentados.

Quizá se pasó un poco con la espalda ¿Pero a quién le puede importar?

A él no, por supuesto.

Eso indicaba que aquella luz intrigante estaba marcada por él. Se regocijó a la idea.

Eso era solo un comienzo en el juego.

Arthur se desviste con tranquilidad a la luz cálida del baño, nadie le apuraría pues todos duermen en la casa. Se quita la polera y luego los bóxers. Totalmente desnudo se dirige a la tina donde el agua ya está caliente.

Por el espejo que se empaña se observa su atlética espalda rasguñada de forma brutal y llena de oscuras dentadas marcadas con lujuria en su piel, la sangre corre de un tajo pero Arthur sin ver supone que es sudor producto del mal sueño.

-x-

Están en la sala de estar, ha venido la abuela a cenar. Todos en la familia comen con tranquilidad el banquete lleno de platos como a la anciana mujer le gusta. Todo en su lugar, todo perfecto, todo ordenado.

Arthur sonríe a un chiste que dice abuela Mary. Tiene un sarcasmo exquisito, divertido. No puede evitar querer pasar eternamente junto a ella, riendo, disfrutando. Deseaba alargar y estirar la cena para siempre y evitar volver a su habitación que se estaba volviendo un aterrador infierno.

— Te ves pálido, hijo— Le dice ella tras terminar de comer un trozo de Roast Beef preparado por la madre de Arthur, Clarisse— Y estás más silencioso ¿Todo está bien en la casa?

— Madre, Arthur está en la Universidad, estudia Medicina y es una carrera agotadora. No te preocupes— Le responde Henry, el padre. Los gemelos comen con tranquilidad, ignorando la conversación. Nada de lo que tenga que ver con Arthur les interesa, no quieren saber nada de un asesino. Porque para ellos, Arthur tiene las manos llenas de sangre de Scott y nunca le perdonarán. William, el ahora mayor de los hermanos toma un sorbo de su copa de vino tinto y luego habla también.

— La misma carrera que he tomado yo, es normal como dice mi padre.

— Pero mi suegra tiene razón, has estado más callado de lo normal ¿Todo bien hijo?— Pregunta la delicada mujer rubia tras acomodar la servilleta de paño. Arthur observa el plato y trata de pensar qué decir. Porque no puede decirle a su familia sin quedar como un demente que no ha podido dormir estas últimas noches pues siente que alguien le llama. Una voz susurrante, oscura, que se mete hasta el fondo de su cerebro y le produce un terror inimaginable. Tampoco puede decirle que se ha sentido observado y ya dos veces ha visto un rostro pálido acechándole. O de los sueños. No menos aún de esas pesadillas que acaban con él llorando y sangrando ¿Algún grado de paranoia? ¿Alguna neurosis creada por tanto estudiar?

— No sucede nada, solo que la Universidad me agota este mes, estoy en exámenes finales. Es normal— Opta por lo más fácil y es atribuirle todo al estrés universitario. La anciana acerca una de sus arrugadas manos a la espalda de Arthur en son de reconfortarle, una punzada le atraviesa la mano cuando está a milímetros de rozarle. Observa sorprendida su pálida mano _atacada_. Siente una mirada apuñalándole con el frío de un glaciar negro a su nuca. Dirige sus claros ojos verdes hasta las escalinatas del segundo piso en total oscuridad y los ve.

Dos orbes gélidas, de un azul clarísimo observándola amenazante.

Los ojos grandes y redondos de la mujer se quedan fijos observando al ser aterrador oculto en el negro de la noche. Voltea a ver a su nieto menor, Arthur tratando de comer con normalidad. Aprieta la mandíbula preocupada.

Un demonio.

Arthur esta siendo acechado por un demonio.

¿Qué ha hecho su nieto favorito como para ser acechado por ese monstruo? Intenta de nuevo tocarle y siente como ese algo que está en el segundo piso le retuerce los nervios, calcinándole la mano. El dolor se hace insoportable y desiste.

Preocupada se da cuenta de lo que sucede. No quiere que lo toque.

_Lo siente suyo._

Cuando la sirvienta se acerca a servir el postre coloca sin querer una mano cerca del brazo del muchacho y la aleja en acto reflejo, gimiendo del dolor.

— ¡Ay, joven Arthur me ha dado la corriente! — Ríe y le deja con cuidado el postre cuidando de no rozarle.

— Ya sabremos que cuando haya una tormenta y se corte la luz, a quien vamos a ocupar de generador— Pronuncia con maldad Dylan, uno de los gemelos y los demás en la mesa se ríen. Arthur lo fulmina con la mirada y se preocupa solamente de comer su postre.

El monstruo lo sigue acechando, esperando con paciencia a que todos se vayan.

Horas y horas hablando y comiendo hasta que llega la hora de irse. El hijo trata de convencer a su anciana madre de que se quede a dormir, teniendo de nuevo la misma negativa que siempre. No es una viejita chocha a la cual cuidar. Parados en la entrada de la casa, todos se despiden de la mujer a punto de subir a un taxi. Un cuervo de aterradores ojos rojos le observa desde lo alto de un árbol, escudriñando con diversión. Suelta un graznido, quiere arrancarle los ojos, comerse las entrañas como si fueran gusanos, cortarle cada uno de sus dedos mientras sigue con vida. Revolotea hasta una rama más cercana y observa como se acerca a su nieto menor.

— Hijo quédate con esto— Le susurra en silencio. Arthur se queda sorprendido cuando entre sus manos pasa el collar que siempre trae su abuela. Le responde en el mismo tonto confidencial para que nadie le escuche.

— Abuela es tuyo, no lo puedo tomar— Y se lo intenta devolver sin éxito. El pájaro infernal trata de acomodarse para ver mejor. A su desdicha, no puede. Grazna con frustración. Abuela Mary observa desconfiada a todos los lugares y cuando está a punto de encontrar al cuervo, éste se esconde. Se mueve para mostrarle la espalda al olmo donde está y le coloca con rapidez el collar.

— No te lo quites por nada del mundo y tampoco se lo muestres a nadie— Le da un rápido beso y se va al taxi, el viaje lo hace con los ojos fijos en el mismo lugar donde vio por la ventana el rostro de Arthur. Piensa en el collar que le ha dado.

Un tetragrámaton.

-x-

Al llegar al cuarto se sorprende a no sentirse en esa pesada atmósfera, como una nube negra cubriendo su habitación. Observa el escritorio, la cama, la ventana con las cortinas cubriéndolas. Escucha el suave sonido de las primeras gotas de lluvia. Nada. No hay nada. Toma con delicadeza el collar de oro. Una estrella dentro de un círculo. Se pregunta que significará y por qué se lo dio su abuela. Pero eso hoy no importa, está demasiado cansado y siente que por fin podrá dormir tranquilo, sin que ninguna pesadilla le aceche.

Se desviste, se pone su pijama y cierra los ojos de golpe, exhausto y temeroso de que vuelva a suceder una de sus aterradoras noches de insomnio.

La habitación en completo silencio.

Por otro lado, el negro se trasfunde y revolotea como tentáculos furiosos. Cada una de sus extremidades intenta acercarse a la muralla que los divide sin éxito alguno.

Algo le impide acercarse a la habitación de su objeto de obsesión.

La lluvia comienza a caer más fuerte y el rugido descomunal que atraviesa todo el pasillo y rompe los jarrones y espejos se confunde con la ventolera inmensa que hay fuera.

En la mañana, la familia supondrá que ha sido culpa de una ventana abierta.

Un relámpago surca el cielo y da a conocer por las cortinas la imagen de un hombre pegado como una araña a la ventana del cuarto, golpeándola furioso. Tratando de romper el vidrio, de poder pasar. Arthur duerme con tranquilidad.

Por una rendija de las cortinas mal cerradas puede ver su rostro relajado descansando, el collar colgando en su cuello marcado brillando. Sus ojos azules se abren al recordar donde ha visto la cadena de ese collar antes. Su pálido y sobrenaturalmente atractivo rostro sonríe al saber a quien puede atribuirle la culpa.

Y buscará un castigo.

Desaparece en la negritud de la noche.

-x-

Arthur despierta. Abre los ojos con lentitud. El verde saluda al nuevo día. Por fin ha podido dormir bien. Se remueve y deja su rostro mirando al techo. Pestañea con lentitud. El ambiente aún así se nota tenso. Los sonidos en el primer piso se asemejan a…

Se levanta de un golpe cuando comprende que son los sollozos histéricos de su madre.

Baja las escaleras con rapidez sin percatarse de la pálida persona vestida de negro al final del pasillo sonriendo satisfecha.

En la cocina está la sirvienta y su madre llorando sin control. Su padre en la mesa de la cocina se cubre las manos y se escuchan unos casi inaudibles sollozos. Cuando se percatan de su presencia, el rostro enrojecido de su padre le observa destrozado.

— Asaltaron la casa de tu abuela, Arthur. La han asesinado y no hay rastro del asesino.

Siente en ese momento que una parte de su corazón se ha muerto incinerada para siempre.

-x-

Comienza el entierro. Todos en silencio vestidos acordes al negro del día. No importa si el sol hoy brilla con dulzura.

La muerte oscurece todo rastro de luz.

El rostro de Arthur en una mueca serena, como una estatua de largas pestañas. No puede evitar mirarlo embelesado escondido entre dos robles. Suspira y sonríe. Es hermoso, y su belleza aumenta al ser consumido por la oscuridad. Se apoya en un tronco que comienza a pudrirse, pestañea con calma y la brisa mueve su oscuro cabello. Y pensar que cuando estuvo vivo era del mismo color del trigo.

Se muerde el dedo hasta hacerlo sangrar, sus filosos y blancos dientes aparecen en la sonrisa deslumbrante.

Se ha cansado de sólo tener que acosarlo en la noche.

Cuando ya el féretro desaparece tras el último puñado de tierra, Arthur lo escucha con terror.

Es la misma carcajada que cuando fue a ver la tumba de Scott.

Busca por todas partes el causante de aquel sonido y puede verlo. Una sombra oscura de brillantes ojos azules entre la negritud de unos árboles.

Quiere escapar de allí en este mismo instante ahora que ha entendido quien ha sido el asesino. Quiere esconderse lejos, muy lejos de allí, lejos de _eso_. De esa sombra que lo observa, de ese ser que lo persigue y que lo único que hace es dañarlo.

¿Por la mierda, Dios, qué ha hecho para merecer esto?

-x-

— ¡Hola! Sabes soy nuevo ¿Me ayudarías a encontrar mi salón? — Voltea a ver la chillona voz que le ha llamado. Un chico con todas las pintas de norteamericano le sonríe con alegría. Arthur se queda mirándolo por unos segundos. Con su mandíbula cuadrada y un porte atlético el chico resulta atractivo de primera vista. Sus ojos _azules_ cubiertos por unos lentes cuadrados brillan enigmáticamente y la sonrisa enérgica indica que es una persona de las típicas sociables. Arthur frunce el ceño. Le resulta aterradoramente conocido, pero no sabe de qué lugar. Asiente y lee el horario que el chico le muestra. Se sorprende cuando es su mismo horario.

— Estás en mi clase curiosamente— Sorprendido le pasa de nuevo el papel ¿Cómo ha hecho para entrar a finales de semestre?

— ¿Enserio? ¡Fantástico! ¿Me enseñas luego el campus? — Arthur se pregunta con qué clase de persona está tratando. Le asiente y le indica que lo siga, van a llegar tarde. El joven sonríe en satisfacción.

— Te llevaré primero a clases para que dejes tus cosas— Le responde y se van los dos hacia la Facultad de Medicina.

— Me llamo Alfred, he sido recientemente transferido desde Estados Unidos ¿Tú?

— No, no soy estadounidense ni me llamo Alfred, soy británico y me llamo Arthur— Le responde con su lengua de aguja. Alfred achica sus ojos y afloran dos margaritas de sus mejillas. Se ríe y no puede evitar producirle un escalofrío su risa. Unas carcajadas de plata, frías, luminosas, guardando algo.

— Bueno Arthur ¿Qué edad tienes?

— Veintitrés— Le responde algo desconfiado.

— ¡Eres un viejo! ¡Yo tengo diecinueve!— Se ríe divertido de su propio chiste que Arthur no parece entender.

— ¿Cómo entonces estás en mi curso de Medicina?— Y Alfred le guiña un ojo apuntando con el dedo índice su cabeza.

— Chico genio, viejo— Arthur se ofende a tal trato. Mocoso descriteriado.

— ¿A ti no te enseñaron lo que es el respeto?Qué deben decir tus padres— Los ojos azules cambian de brillo a uno peligroso antes de volver a su normal.

— Murieron.

— Oh, lo siento— Le responde avergonzado. Se sorprende cuando una mano bronceada se posa en su hombro.

— No importa Arthur, no lo sabías— Sonríe y Arthur no puede evitar mirarlo asombrado.

Dentro de todo ese aura enigmática y que le causa escalofríos, hay algo de él que le maravilla.

Arthur va un segundo al baño y Alfred le acompaña, esperándolo en la puerta.

El chico de lentes observa con seriedad los dedos que han tocado a Arthur que todavía sigue con el collar. Están quemados de una forma horrorosa.

¿Acaso ese collar intenta quemarlo y destruir toda partícula de su oscuridad?

Si eso significa que desaparecerá y no podrá seguir a su adoración, aquello está bastante lejos de hacerlo desistir.

-x-

Se pregunta cuando Alfred se ha hecho tan cercano. Ahora todos los días viene a cenar para gusto de sus padres.

Día tras día, se queda hasta tarde y pasa a ser casi de la familia. Su madre sonríe al agradable y gracioso amigo de su hijo. Henry escucha todo en silencio.

Arthur en cambio es el único que se extraña de cómo aceptaron tan fácilmente al joven desconocido.

Han pasados dos meses desde que lo vio, dos meses también que ha sido acosado por ese monstruo. Hubo una tregua, mientras tenía el collar que le ha regalado su abuela _difunta_. Pero en el baño de los camarines del gimnasio de la Universidad ha desaparecido y aunque lo buscó angustiado por horas y horas no lo encontró jamás. "¿Ya te has aburrido de buscar, Arthur? Te digo que lo han robado" Le había dicho Alfred que lo ayudó a buscar en un principio pero tras un rato ya resignado a no encontrar la joya lo observaba sentado en una banca del lugar.

Tras eso, todos los sueños y los ataques han vuelto. Y ya no puede hacer nada para evitar que su cuerpo sea profanado ni que los susurros se oigan en su cabeza hasta ensordecerlo.

¿Se estará volviendo loco?

Sonríe con angustia, si fuera así no importa pues de todas formas no escaparía de su alucinación.

— ¿Qué sucede, viejo?— Alfred lo observa con curiosidad, el azul brillante y misterioso atento a su rostro. Arthur gira y se sonroja. Se maldice. Aparte de lo del demonio, ahora Alfred ha empezado a crear sentimientos extraños en él. Como si ya no tuviera problemas en su vida.

— Nada, sólo pienso.

— ¿Tú piensas?—Arthur se sorprende cuando los fríos brazos del contrario se enredan en su cintura y su voz acaricia su oído, cosquilleando hasta el estómago. Intenta separarse pero está congelado. Su cuerpo no le responde y sus ojos esmeraldas se abren a la sorpresa cuando una lengua recorre su cuello y se escucha la plateada carcajada de Alfred— ¿Estás seguro de pensar, Arthur? ¿Por qué si es así, no te das cuenta?

¿Darse cuenta de qué?

Observa con horror las uñas negras y largas abrazando su cuerpo. Voltea lentamente y todo rastro del chico que conoció ha desaparecido para que llegue…

Es él.

Eso.

El demonio.

El ser satánico que lo ha acosado incansablemente durante todo este tiempo. Intenta escapar pero sus músculos no le responden.

— ¿Tan lento has sido, mi vida que no me has descubierto?— Su cuerpo es tomado al estilo nupcial. Una negra boda. Mira aterrado a su alrededor, gritando a sus piernas que reaccionen, a sus brazos que golpeen. A su garganta que grite— Y eso que he sido obvio.

"— _Me llamo Alfred, he sido recientemente transferido desde Estados Unidos ¿Tú?"_

Oh Dios.

_Hasta que lo vio._

"Alfred. F Jones.

1932-1950

Non Dráco Sir Mihi Dux

Váde Rétro Sátana!"

_La lápida gris y opaca, sin rastro alguno de flores y con único adorno el nacimiento de unas malas hierbas que parecieran quemadas, sin vida. No puede evitar detenerse y ver el abandono que tuvo ese chico que murió a tan corta edad. Observa el ramo que está en su mano derecha. Los lirios llenos de gotitas húmedas, las rosas brillando con dulzura._

La lengua áspera y fría, de serpiente recorre su pálido cuello.

¿Cómo nunca se dio cuenta?

Su cuerpo cae de golpe en la cama y el ser se posa sobre él.

Se pregunta donde están sus padres que no vienen a socorrerlo.

Los gritos de terror en el piso de abajo le comprimen su pecho.

¿Qué les ha hecho a sus padres? ¡Qué les está haciendo!

Alfred lo mira atentamente bajo sus largas y curvas pestañas, leyendo parece ser, su mente.

— Están abajo. Morirán de la misma forma que han muerto los bastardos que me dieron una vez la vida— Sonríe con maldad y se apoya en el pecho del joven inglés— Ahora se está pudriendo en el infierno. Si quieres luego los iremos a ver.

Quiere llorar.

¿Por qué?

¿Qué ha hecho?

El ser abre sus piernas. Le quita sus pantalones. Le rasga la camisa.

Porque ya nada queda y el olor a humo y carne calcinada que viene de abajo le marean.

No.

No podrá escapar. La oscuridad lo envuelve poco a poco mientras cierra los ojos y se resigna a su agonía eterna.

Porque ese ser no lo dejará nunca. Nunca.

Gime y se contrae cuando algo duro le atraviesa abajo.

Y maldecirá por el resto de su existencia el haber dejado esas malditas flores en aquella tumba.

.

**Notas**: _¡Tadaaa! Soy una enferma. Sí lo sé, gracias muchas gracias. Tenía muchas ideas que agregar pero no quería que se pusieran a llorar aterradas. Mi mente se vuelve freak. Soy fanática del terror y este cuentecito era sólo práctica para futuros trabajos que no tendrán que ser simplemente de demonios. ¿Cómo habrá muerto Alfred? Un misterio que no quiero averiguar. Si ven alguna falta de ortografía, no duden en decírmelo. O una opinión. O el número de un loquero._


End file.
